Under The Mistletoe
by The Vampire's Missus
Summary: Smiffy and Gina try to find a moment's peace at the Sun Hill Christmas boozeup. Easier said than done...


Under The Mistletoe

Music and laughter poured from the main room as Smiffy lurched over to the buffet table. His head was reeling from the booze and he groaned as he slumped down. Gina looked on, amused and she abandoned her search for something edible amongst the debris of the sandwich platter, coming over to sit with him.

"Oi! Not piking out already, are you?", Gina growled, a little too loudly for Smiffy's aching head.

He muttered something rude and smiled, "Give us a break, I've had a hard day."

"Poor baby!", Gina retorted, messing up his quiff.

Smiffy scowled as he straightened up his hair, "Shut up and let me die in peace, you old witch!"

Gina cackled at him and they sat in silence for a moment, watching the drunken Sun Hill mob cavorting in the other room. Jo danced the Watusi with great delight, grabbing a startled Sam and causing a chorus of cat-calls and wolf-whistles to reverb around the room.

"It's like being at the zoo or sumfink!", Smiffy giggled, as Kerry snogged a TREV.

"Should be a drinking game, 1 sip for each bloke Kerry tries to pull, or woman Phil cracks onto. 2 sips for each naff song Reg tries to play...", Gina laughed.

"3 sips for each time Nick tries to break Reg's records..." Smiffy smirked.

"So THAT'S why you're bladdered!", Gina snorted.

Smiffy laughed, then nearly choked, "BINGO! Kerry & Phil are at it!"

"Oh, please no...", Gina moaned, "I do not want to watch this."

Smiffy playfully covered her eyes against the horrid sight, then announced, "I'm getting something to drink. Want one?"

Gina waved her full glass at him and shook her head.

Smiffy stood up and unsteadily walked over to the drinks table, ducking under the half-trashed decorations.

Cass and Nick were already there, trying to find an un-opened bottle. Cass smiled up at Smiffy, "Awright, wanna drink, Smiffy? Well, if we can find one!"

"Ta-da!", Nick exclaimed, "Hold out yer glass, darling." Cass offered her glass but Nick pushed it away.

"Wasn't talking to you! 'Ere, Smiffy...you know you're standing under the mistletoe?", Nick grinned up at Smiffy.

Smiffy scowled, "Nick, you are NOT getting a kiss. Not now, not ever! Clear?", he turned as Gina started cackling, "Don't encourage him! Nick, go kiss Kerry or Lance...or here's a novel idea: try kissing your girlfriend!"

Cass's eyes sparkled, "That's a good idea!" Nick pouted at Smiffy, then grabbed Cass for a long kiss. Smiffy rolled his eyes and returned to Gina, who was still laughing at him.

"Nearly got lucky there, Smiffy. Cheers!", Gina grinned as she clinked his glass.

Smiffy muttered an oath, then smiled, "What would you do if I tried to kiss you under the mistletoe?"

Gina snorted, "Ooo, I might enjoy that, or else I'd knee you in the knackers!"

Smiffy looked up, "There's mistletoe here an' all..."

Gina looked up, too, "Don't worry! You're safe...for now!"

Smiffy smiled, then asked, "Noticed that Jonathan Fox bloke isn't here. Didn't you invite him, then?"

Gina shrugged, "Why? Playing matchmaker now, Smiffy?"

Smiffy suppressed a smirk, "No, just making conversation..."

Gina nodded, "Uh-huh, and now that Nick has gone off you and seems intent on removing Cass' tonsils with his tongue...what are you going to do with yourself?"

Smiffy rolled his eyes and glanced over at Cass and Nick's semi-pornographic canoodling, "Don't worry about me, Gina. I'll be fine...", he smiled over at some female TREVs and they smiled back.

As Smiffy sipped his drink, he felt a hand brush up his thigh. He glanced down, then up at Gina in alarm, "Er, wot you doing?"

"Well, we ARE under the mistletoe? How about it?", Gina cooed.

Smiffy's eyes widened in panic, "Er...I think you may have a bit too much to drink, Gina."

Gina shushed him, "Look, my place is only a few minutes from here. How about showing me what a hot-blooded young man like you can do? I've got a spare pair of handcuffs..."

Smiffy turned pale, "Er..er...err...um, Gina... _Ma'am_ ...what?"

Gina purred in his ear, "Come on, Smiffy. Show me what half the station has seen."

Smiffy raised an eyebrow, "I have NOT shagged half the station! Why are you laughing?"

Smiffy watched bewildered as Gina clapped her hands and tried to stop laughing, finally managing to say, "Gotcha!"

Smiffy put his head in his hands, "You had me going for a bit, then...blimey..."

He looked over to Gina, still laughing, then took her face in his hands and kissed her.

"Merry Christmas, Gina!"


End file.
